1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the technical field of stoves. More specifically, this invention is directed to a portable stove and lantern that is light-weight and collapsible, and burns biomass fuels available in a natural environment, which is especially convenient for outdoor cooking and lighting when travelling, camping and backpacking.
2. Background of Related Art
When travelling, camping, or backpacking, fuels are needed in order to cook food or light a lantern. However, storing and carrying around liquid petrochemical or combustible gas fuels while on the go are both inconvenient and unsafe. Additionally, it is known that these types of fuels emit harmful pollutants into the air. Containers for these types of fuels that are single use cause additional environmental pollution. Unfortunately, existing portable stoves require liquid petrochemical or combustible gas as fuel.
What is needed is a portable stove that not only utilizes biomass fuels found in the natural environment, solving the problem of fuel carrying and storage, but also allows clean combustion to reduce air pollution. The ideal portable stove also needs to be light-weight and collapsible for easy carrying and space saving.